November Rain
by Nessie36
Summary: Finalmente, se despertó, todo mojado gracias al sudor, llorando. Y entendió, que nada dura para siempre, bajo la fría lluvia de noviembre


**¡Hola! Aquí yo con un nuevo fic, en realidad es un oneshot, espero les guste**

**Lo que está en cursiva son flashback, y lo otro sería actualidad xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara tomó la pastilla en su mano, se le llevó a la boca y la bajó con agua, finalmente se acostó en su cama matrimonial, en la que ahora dormía solo

Había pasado ya un año, desde que ella no estaba con él, cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, para mala suerte soñó con lo que tanto lo atormentaba

_Toda Konoha estaba en la Iglesia, también gente de Suna, ya que el famoso estratega Shikamaru Nara iba a casarse con la hermana del Kazekage, Temari Sabaku No. Varios chismosos espiaban desde afuera y los amigos y familiares estaban adentro_

_El ninja creía que todo eso era problemático, pero estaba feliz de compartir su vida con Temari_

—_¡Vago! ¡Párate bien y arréglate el traje —era Ino Yamanaka, quien según ella se había desvivido para que todo saliera bien, y ahora no paraba de darle órdenes_

—_Ya Ino, déjalo tranquilo —le susurró Kiba a su novia, tratando de calmarla, luego al sentir un olor, avisó— Allá viene_

_Shikamaru parpadeó nervioso, y divisó a la rubia, en un vestido hermoso que hacía resaltar más sus curvas, el pelo lacio y suelto, sencilla pero hermosa_

_Al llegar, se sonrieron y miraron al padre_

—_Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos… —Yoshino Nara ya estaba llorando, siendo calmada por Shikaku, así como Kiba calmaba a Ino, y varias mujeres más hacían lo mismo mientras los hombres miraban con cara de fastidio_

—_¿Los anillos? —preguntó el sacerdote, y todos miraron a Chouji_

—_¿Qué? —dijo mientras comía sus papitas— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Los anillos —Empezó a buscarlos mientras Temari reía_

_Luego se los dio al padre, estaban en un bolsillo y llenos de papitas, el hombre hizo una mueca de asco, pero continuó_

—…_Puede besar a la novia —y ambos se dieron un profundo beso, ante los vítores de la gente y exagerados gritos de Kiba_

_Ambos salieron hasta el carro que esperaba afuera, huyendo a preguntas de "viejas chismosas" y partieron, no hablaron en todo el camino, solo besos y caricias, ninguno tenía palabras para ese momento especial, ya se había dicho todo_

_Ese día fue especial, el Nara no podía olvidar las risas, la comida, la luna…Cuando se hicieron uno solo, simplemente fue algo mágico que nunca iba a volver a repetirse_

_A la noche fue la fiesta, estaban todos allí: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, jounins de Suna, y más, todos divirtiéndose_

_Temari cortó la torta y le tiró la crema a Shikamaru mientras todos reían, el muchacho susurró un "problemática" pero con ternura_

—_Mas te vale cuidar bien a nuestra hermanita Shikamaru —dijo Kankuro guiñándole un ojo, acompañado de Gaara_

—_Pueden confiar en mí, jamás le haría daño —recitó él, Gaara le sonrió_

_En el baile, Naruto ya estaba borracho y una Hinata avergonzada lo seguía para que no haga tanto escándalo, Temari bailaba con Kiba y Shikamaru con Ino, la rubia estaba algo furiosa porque él se había puesto mal el moño en el casamiento, según ella_

—_¡Wow, miren! —exclamó Naruto, todos los invitados miraron al cielo y vieron que empezaba a llover, en menos de un segundo empezó fuerte, destruyendo los arreglos, todo. Algunos corrían desesperados tumbando gente, buscando un refugio_

—_Exagerados —comentó Temari, Shikamaru rió, ella lo siguió y ahí empezaron una carcajada. A diferencia de la gente ella y el continuaron allí, bajo la lluvia, sonriendo como tontos_

_-00-_

_Hasta ahí todo había sido felicidad, hasta que unas semanas después Tsunade recibió un informe de peligrosos ninja de la aldea Iwa, formó un equipo integrado por Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba y Hinata_

_Al principio fue fácil, pero todo era una trampa. Apareció el líder, quien era Toshiro Aweda, un poderoso jounin buscado_

_Dejó inconscientes a Kiba, Hinata y Temari. Fue por Shikamaru que díficilmente se mantenía de pie_

_Ambos lucharon pero Toshiro era más poderoso, los dos corrieron tanto que llegaron al borde de un precipicio, el morocho casi ni se podía poner de pie_

—_¿Enserio crees que puedes vencerme, niño? —gritó haciendo una pose de manos, las manos del hombre se cubrieron con sellos y un extraño brillo violeta— ¡Despídete!_

_Shikamaru cerró los ojos, esperando un ataque que nunca llegó_

—_¿Pero qué…? ¡Maldita niña! —El Nara abrió los ojos, y vió que era Temari, sonrió al ver que lo había bloqueado, pero al contrario, el ataque la había alcanzado_

—_Shi…kamaru…— luego de eso, la muchacha se partió en dos, una parte cayendo por el precipicio, y otra delante de Shikamaru_

_A esto, el maestro de las sombras no creía lo que veía, una furia ciega lo invadió, en un dos por tres, acabó con la vida de Toshiro, para luego tomar a lo que quedaba de Temari_

—_¡Shikamaru! —Kiba había llegado, con Hinata— Te estábamos buscando, al parecer su pelea llegó hasta aquí y… —el chico estaba en shock al ver lo que cargaba el. Hinata al verlo empezó a llorar desgarrada_

—_Se sacrificó…por mi…—El chico estaba calmado y no botaba una lágrima, eso debía ser mentira ¡Tenía que ser mentira!_

—_Yo…Shikamaru —empezó Kiba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas— Lo lamento…déjame envolverla_

_Él no opuso resistencia, finalmente aceptó que su amada se había ido, y partieron hacía Konoha_

_-00-_

_Fue el peor funeral, todos estaban tristes, llorando desconsolados en especial Kankuro y Gaara, quien sufría mucho y era calmado por Matsuri_

_El sacerdote empezó a decir unas palabras, detrás de él se hallaba el ataúd donde estaba la mitad de Temari, al lado de un espejo, luego de que el hombre terminara de hablar, unos jounins tomaron el ataúd, y se encaminaron al cementerio, primeros ellos, luego el sacerdote, detrás Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara y finalmente el pueblo_

_Luego de enterrarla, empezó a llover, todos se fueron, solo quedaba Shikamaru quien sentía que habían enterrado su corazón junto con ella, que ya no tenía motivos para vivir_

Shikamaru empezó a moverse entre las sábanas, sudando…

_El morocho miró las rosas que le dejó, eran las mismas flores que ella había hecho como su ramo de novia, el cual había tirado y lo agarró Hinata, bajo la mirada de Naruto, y recordó la sonrisa de Temari, cuando había tirado el ramo_

Finalmente, se despertó, todo mojado gracias al sudor, llorando. Y entendió, que nada dura para siempre, bajo la fría lluvia de noviembre

* * *

**OMG Me duele matar a Temari, pero así es la vida u.u  
**

**No tengo idea si en el mundo de Naruto existen las iglesias, pero en mi fic loco así es jaja**

**¡Feliz Noviembre! (Aunque el fanfic no sea tan feliz) Y ya que todos están con la canción Noviembre sin ti, pues NOVEMBER RAIN MANDA lml xD**

**Si les gusto porfa dejen un review :D**

**Nos vemos n_n**


End file.
